Talk:Hired Thug/Archive 1
A square fight is pointless? I dunno. I took them down pretty easily. 10:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Same here. They seem to exclusively be melee types in heavy armor, and only groups of three, please make a note on the main article if you encounter any other kinds. I cleaned it up somewhat, but it could still use a picture, some more info, etc. 16:08, November 18, 2011 (UTC) If anyone has any actual evidence that the Assassin attacks are related to the thugs it would be helpful; as far as I can tell from the notes, the person who took out the assassination contract is not named. Please add any relevant information rather than speculation or rumor. 00:23, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Partially i added some info and i can assure it is not rumored. I tried various times with multiple possibilities, and as i have edited, all of the times the events that take place after or before the thug is the same as written. One thing However, must not be jumped to conclusion, that these Hired Thugs have something to do with the Dark Brotherhood. This is due to the contrast of Light armored Dark Brotherhood members and heavily armored combabatants, that also attack the player in Public. Despite this It is also strange that the Villagers and everyone included and witnessing the fight (as said including guards) will flee and then actually attack the player (including guards).This is could be a glitch for one reason. It is unlikely that Guards take Influence from Aggressive Characters. Or it could be something undiscovered in the Story, since Thugs are sent to eliminate the player, instead of more representative groups, such as Imperial Guards. This could lead possibly within the story of the Game, wether it is the New King Whom is sending without giving evidence, thugs that kill the player whom is considered to be a Stormcloak Soldier who killed the King along with Ulfric Stormcloak. It is likely for this to be reason, as possibly the Guards in some cases do not run away, and therefore are understanding that this is doing of their King, excluding the Knowledge of the Villagers. The Villagers then attack for the understanding that what the Guards are dealing with is a criminal , thus coming to aid like any other normal scenario. 11:57, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I've had three Brotherhood assassins try and kill me on the roads. All notes read the same. No name mentioned. Hope that helps. Also, I've only encounted the hired thugs once, but oddly enough they interrupted me and Delphine talking just after I killed the dragon Alduin brought back to life in the dragon's graveyard. 01:39, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I killed the dark brotherhood and have had the thugs sent after me as a result of an... incident... in whiterun. 16:44, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Adam I found a glitch. For some reason, two hired thugs sent after me don't register as hostile & don't attack me, but they still follow me around. I've pretty much been using them as companions because they'll still attack bandits and other enemies. Anyone else ever get this? Contract from an Impossible Witness There is an interesting and probably unintentional bug/glitch related to this encounter that isn't currently listed in the article, but I'm having trouble finding the correct wording to add it. Basically, it is possible for a contract to be taken out on you from a person who is not only dead, but was dead prior to the player actually comitting the crime. To describe the specific scenario I experienced, my character wiped out everyone (and I mean everyone) at the Vigil of Stendarr as a werewolf. After everyone was dead, he looted what he felt like, including a few items that would be flagged as stolen. Somehow, a few days later, I got the hired thugs encounter for theft contracted by Keeper Carcette in spite of the fact that she was very much dead (along with any other witnesses) before I took a single thing from that area. While an amusing, it sure isn't very realistic and could be considered a bug/glitch. - - - - - (Different poster above the lines; wiki put this down here for some reason.) There doesn't seem to be any rhyme or reason or justification for who hires them. If you haven't annoyed anyone specifically, the game apparently just tacks on a random name based on the locations you've discovered. Just got attacked by some thugs on a new character (Xbox 360, level 20 assassin type); contract's signed "Ma'zaka." Which is odd since not only has that character stolen nothing from the Solitude lighthouse, he has no quest in his log to even go there--but he has discovered it. There was a child and a dog in a house I wanted to loot, and so instead of attacking them I decided to simply use Console Command: Disable to remove them from existence. The dogs name was Torom. Stole stuff, left. Relatively new char, lvl2, PC. Coupla minutes later, I get 3 hired thugs at me inside riften. Had to use Togglegodmode to take them down as I'm still only lvl3 at this point. The note reads that they were sent by Torom. A dead dog. Anyone else ever have this happen?? bug? Just been attacked by two thugs. Neither carried a note. I waited six hours at Mixwater Mill and they just appeared. Gilfre is not hostile. Monkey-_ 15:13, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Respawn? Can they respawn if you take them out? E.g. I get some thugs chasing me in Markarth, I kill them, then I visit Whiterun and steal some things there, will the game spawn more thugs now or are they limited to spawn only once per character? --nv4_disp.dll - The device driver got stuck in a bugged infinite loop. Here we go again. 10:47, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I also would like to know if they keep respawning forever, even if you kill them (not counting if you get a new contract for something else). CarlinB (talk) 15:17, April 1, 2013 (UTC) hello there 02:35, May 1, 2012 (UTC) happy i found this. i was just running around Falkreath when suddenly i came out of the Goods shop when i noticed three of the hired thugs. i was trying to talk to one of them, but something went wrong with either my game controler, consle, or the game, in which no matter how many times i puch A i can talk to people, or even hear them(usually unless there orcs or bandits talking tho).so i kept walking around and seeing if they were fallowing me(at the time i wasnt sure), and still were. if i went in a building, they wouldnt come in, and just wait for me outside, or most likely one of them would come in. But thx for posting this :) 02:35, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Updated with new information I thought that only NPCs like Shopkeepers and Non-Hostiles could hire thugs. I just got thugs sent on me from a random Bandit Marauder.